The present invention relates to a dose-measuring device intended to be inserted in the neck of a flask or like recipient containing a liquid.
Liquid dose-measuring devices are already known, engaged in the neck of a flask, comprising two compartments, namely a first metering compartment filling with a predetermined volume of liquid when the flask is upturned from its normal vertical position and a second reserve compartment communicating with the metering compartment so as to receive the predetermined volume of liquid contained in the metering compartment when the flask is returned into normal vertical position. The reserve compartment communicates, furthermore, with an outlet orifice of the dose-measuring device so as to pour to the outside the dose of liquid contained in the reserve compartment, when the flask is being upturned. Such a device is described for example in Patent FR 1 047 119. This Patent describes a dose-measuring stopper constituted by a tubular armature with a sectioned upper part forming outer stopper and a lower part obturated by a sliding stopper; an inner partitioning divides the armature into two chambers, a filling chamber and a reserve chamber. The armature (comprises a filling orifice and an air evacuation orifice made in the walls of the filling chamber. By upturning the bottle, the liquid may then penetrate in the filling orifice in the corresponding chamber up to the height of the air evacuation orifice which is the point of equilibrium of the pressures: at that moment, if the bottle is straightened up, the liquid pours in the reserve chamber and the volume of liquid contained in the filling chamber being greeter than that of the reserve chamber, the surplus is evacuated via the air evacuation orifice ensuring dose-measuring The operator, by inclining the bottle, then empties the contents of the dose-measuring device, which restarts a fresh dose-measuring and the excess liquid which had remained in the filling chamber mixes again with the new supply. It is easily seen that, with this device, the evacuation of the excess liquid which is ensured via the air evacuation orifice, defines, in fact, the level of filling of each chamber; in this way, the limits of filling are identical when one begins to upturn the recipient to empty the dose-measuring chamber, with the result that a part of the liquid may then overflow from the reserve chamber towards the filling chamber incontestably creating an imprecision of the dose-measurement since the quantity of liquid that may overflow from this same filling chamber varies depending on whether the recipient is inclined in a plane more or less close to the plane of symmetry of the stopper.